Cosmology
'The Cosmos ' The cosmology of Magna at the present is likened to a metal wire cage. The cage surrounds the Mortal Plane, and both contains and comprises the whole of everything that is the Mortal Plane, which is the Physical Universe as we know it (stars, planets, comets, Great Old Ones, etc). As well, small sections of the cage have been twisted in such a way as to make separate, smaller, yet connected cages which are the other planes of existence (such as the plane of Fire, Heaven, planes of Death, so forth). Outside of the cage is the Divine Realm. Here be Gods and Immortals. 'The Gods' There are many, many gods and goddesses. To try to explain how many deities there are, and what they all represent, would take another wiki entirely, so to keep it short, know that every sentient species in the Mortal Plane has its own patron deity, as well as every inhabitable planet, some uninhabitable ones, and just about every ideal and concept that can exist has some divine mold. Whether or not mortals can understand these alien gods is another matter. More about the gods can be found on their page: The Gods It is known among some that planes other than the Mortal Plane have gods that govern them. These planes are the twisted-off, smaller cages, and carved out by the deity in question during Creation. 'Important Planes' ''The Mortal Plane'' The plane in which resides all mortal beings and their creations. This is where most of our gameplay takes place. It is very much like our own Universe, in that it is mostly filled with empty space, but also contains stars, planets and smaller solid and liquid bodies. As it is not a single world, but many, there is no true ruler of the Mortal Plane. ''The Afterlife'' Situated above the Mortal Plane, twisted and bent into a large, spherical shape with a small spiral that connects it back to the Mortal Plane, this is where all souls go after death, and where all souls begin before birth. Despite its closeness with the Mortal Plane, no living being has gone there and returned with memory intact, so not much is known of it. The Afterlife is not ruled by any single god or goddess, but it is believed that the Overdeity itself rests here. ''Hell'' Hell is not the ultimate destination for sinners. Instead, it is a holding pen for devils and their ilk. To be summoned here is not to be evil, but greedy and power-hungry to the point of excess. Mortal souls are tortured in its confines, but this is a product of devilish dislike rather than a law of the plane. The Ruler of Hell is a god, named Elcius. ''The Abyss'' Similar to Hell, this is not a place for lost souls, but to keep certain creatures in. Or, in this case, out, because the Abyss is not formed as a cage, but a funnel. Unfortunately, the creatures that the Abyss is meant to hold are strong enough to climb the wire mesh back toward the Mortal Plane. In doing so, they twist the Abyss to shape their whims and pleasures. There is no single ruler of the Abyss, though many would like to think themselves its master. Think of it as a drain, though, one that all the gods thought necessary, and so all worked to create it. ''Physyrias, the Plane of Fire'' An elemental plane devoted to fire. Simply existing in this plane can cause a mortal to burst into flame. Physyrias is ruled by a very vain goddess named Physeias. Yes, yes she is. ''Ellanna, the Plane of Water'' This place seems to have no beginning or end. It's just a massive, torodial ocean. Ellanna is guarded, though not really ruled, by an unstable madgod, named Karacoch. Do not call him cockroach, whatever you do, because, being a madgod, he tends to get really angry really fast. And even when he seems sane, he will bear that grudge. Men have been lost at sea for ''years after such an insult. ''Tronash, the Plane of Earth It's a trap... oh, wait, no it's just a cave. Full of traps. And dwarves. Who love traps. Convenient, no? This place is home to the Dwarf god, Anush. Anush welcomes all who have lived a long, fulfilled life. Everyone else he forces to make more traps, or dig longer tunnels. ''Hursh, the Plane of Air'' There is no solid land here. Or water, for that matter. Does anyone actually get to sleep on this crazy plane? Huh? What do you mean "why am I asking you"? Before you ask, no, the Birdlings' god does not rule this place, nor does the Lord of Dragons. This is simply a pocket of air, pulled out of the Cage for the sake of having clean air. Someone is paranoid, and it definitely is not me. ''Echodoor, Plane of Life'' Yep. The entrance to this plane is a door, and when you knock on it, all that comes back is an echo of your knock. Shouting is a bad idea. Sonic damage is even worse. But beyond the door, once you finally stop knocking and just open it, is a place of pure, unadulterated life. Which, honestly, means you won't leave unadulterated, in all likelihood. The Plane of Life is not guarded by one god but many. The Keys of Life, as they call themselves, are aspects of life that, otherwise, have no other form. Which makes it very weird when they speak to mortals. But, we've been over this.